When Did My Life Become A Shoujo Manga? (Rin x Reader x Sousuke)
by Roseangelkoi
Summary: One day, your two best friends that you have known for eight years asked you a question that changed your life completely. Little did you know that your answer would caused you to experience a roller coaster of fun, pain, joy, regret, and most importantly love. In the end, will you make the right choice and live happily ever after? (Rin Matsuoka x reader x Sousuke Yamazaki)
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"Chapter 1: The Beginning/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;""We need an answer from you," Rin said in a serious tone as Sousuke nodded his head in agreement. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"Your eyes shifted back and forth between your two best friends. The only sound you could hear was your heart pounding against your chest as your bit your bottom lip nervously. The two people who knew you best in the world were waiting for an answer that you only could give. However, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"you could not form any words to speech. The only thought that was going through your head was 'when did my life become a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"shojo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" manga?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"'./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" You started to think back to when this whole mess began./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"~Flashback~/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"Since /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"you moved to a new/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" neighborhood a few /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"weeks/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" ago, your mother was not too keen on the idea of you walking down the block yourself to get an ice cream treat at the small grocery store at the corner/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/span span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"After begging your mother for an hour straight, she finally gave you s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"ome money to go down the street/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" and get the ice cream treat you wanted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;""Now just walk right to the store and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"come back/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;". If you are gone too long, I will call the police," your mother said being the worrier /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"she was. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"You rolled your eyes at your mom's statement. "Don't worry, mom. I know about stranger danger. See you in a bit," your /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"nine/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" year self said before waving 'good-bye'. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"A nice breeze blew your hair around as you walked the two blocks to get your ice cream. You couldn't wait to taste the cold treat in your mouth on this hot summer day. When you arrived, you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"noticed two boys about your age/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" playing /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"the game /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"'rock-paper-scissors'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" in the middle of the store/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;". Not paying any more attention to them, you grabbed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" the last (/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"your favorite ice cream treat/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;")/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" from the small refrigerator in the store. Before you could go pay for the treat, one of the boys shouted at you./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;""Hey that's our (favorite ice cream treat)," the red haired boy /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"exclaimed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;". You blinked your eyes a few times as you stared at him before responding. "I don't see your name on it," you retorted. "We were playing rock-paper-scissors to see who will get it. We didn't take it out since we didn't want it to melt while we were playing," the teal eyed boy said/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" in a 'matter of fact' voice/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"A frown formed on your face at the dilemma before you. Suddenly, an idea popped in your head that you hoped would solve the problem. "I will play you both in rock-paper-scissors for the treat," you suggested with a small smile on your face. The boys exchanged a few glances before agreeing./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"After a couple of r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"ounds /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"of the game, you left with the boys while enjoying your favorite ice cream treat. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"The two boys followed you as you started to head back home /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"so /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"your mother /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"would /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"called the police thinking you had been kidnapped or something. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;""I can't believe a girl beat me," the red haired boy /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"stated with a slight frown on his face/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" as he ate his /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"popsicle/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" he /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"purchased /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"instead/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" of the treated he wanted. When you glanced over at him, h/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" quickly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" turned his head away from you with a sour look on his face./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;""Why? Rock-paper-scissors is a game of chance. I just had better luck than you two. Oh, my name is (F/N). I just moved here a few weeks ago," you responded /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"before continuing to eat your delicious treat/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;""My name is Sousuke and his name is Rin. It is nice to meet you," Sousuke said with a smile on his face before taking a bite out of his ice cream sandwich./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" "So how old are you?" he asked after he was done eating his bite./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;""I'm nine," you answered with a big smile on your face. "I'm older than you," Rin exclaimed proudly, showing off his sharp teeth. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"They sort of reminded you of a shark. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;""And how old are you?" you asked out of curiosity. "I'm nine and a half," he answered, which caused you to roll your eyes. You didn't think half a year matter that much./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"I'm going to be nine soon. I guess we are going to be in the same class for school," Sousuke said in a hopeful voice. You nodded your head liking that idea. It would be nice going to a new school where you knew a couple of people even if they were boys. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"The three of you continued to talk until you arrived home where your mother was wai/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"ti/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"ng for you outside. "Who are these boys with you, (F/N)?" your mother asked with a sly smile on her face. "They are my new friends. We are going to be in the same class when school starts. This is Rin and that's Sousuke," you answered before introducing the boys to your mother. "Well aren't you two just cute little men," your mother said before letting out a few giggles./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" A blush formed on both the boys' face from your mother's statement./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;""Is it okay if we take (F/N) to go play in the park with us? We will have her back before supper since that's when we need to be home," Sousuke asked in a polite voice. Since the park was rather close, she agreed to let you go with Rin and Sousuke. "Just make sure you guys hold hands when you are crossing the street and look both ways," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"she said wanting to make sure the three young children remember to be safe./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;""Yeah, yeah, mom. We know. We are not five years old anymore," you said rolling your eyes before following Rin and Sousuke to the park. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"Soon the three of you made it to end of the block. The park was on the side of the street so all you had to do was cross the road to get there./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"As you looked both ways down the street, you felt something grab your hand. You glanced down to see that Sousuke was now holding your hand. "We promise your mom we would hold hands," he said giving you a warm smile. For some reason, you could feel your heart starting to beat faster in your chest. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"Before you could thank Sousuke, you felt Rin grab your other hand. You looked over at him and noticed a slight blush on his face. "Thank you, Sousuke and Rin," you said giving both of them a wide grin. "You don't have to thank me. I'm only doing this, because your mother asked," Rin stated as he refused to look you in the eye. You nodded your head and let out a small giggle./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"After you three crossed the road safely, you spent all afternoon playing various games with the two boys until it was time for supper. For the rest of the summer, you spent every day with the two boys. You even joined the swim club the two boys were a part of. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX226910906" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX226910906"  
p class="Paragraph SCX226910906" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI',Tahoma,Verdana,'Sans-Serif'; font-size: 6pt; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"As summer turned to fall, you three had to return to school. Sousuke and Rin would come over to your house every morning to walk to school with you. Neither one of the boys would admit it out loud, but their favorite part of the day was when they got to walk with you to school and then back home at the end of the day. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"At every crosswalk, the boys would hold your hand to cross the street. They claimed they did it, because it was what your mother told them to do. However, that wasn't entirely true. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX226910906" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 17px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 11pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX226910906" style="background-color: inherit;"This was only the beginning of your crazy love story. If only you knew it at the time. /span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
